


we can do this (together or not at all)

by orangecoconut



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Beginning Feelings, F/M, Reunion Fic, definitely bellarke, just the beginnings of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecoconut/pseuds/orangecoconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she laughs. It’s soft but it’s there and he realizes he hasn’t heard that sound in a while (since Unity Day, maybe) and it feels him with a relief he hasn’t felt since he saw Octavia again. It warms his skin; the reminder that his partner is back. Annoying or not (and she’s definitely annoying) he wasn’t so sure he could do this without her. </p>
<p>or another one of those damn reunion fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can do this (together or not at all)

He knows something is up as soon as he enters the camp, Monroe, Octavia, and Mel on either side of him. He knows something’s up because people are talking. No, _gossiping_ ; heads down, voices low, murmuring to each other as if the rest o the damn camp isn’t doing the same.  
  
It isn’t Kane that walks out to greet them (or arrest them), either (suspicion number two), nor is it Abby Griffin ( suspicion number three). It’s another guy, Bellamy can’t remember his name but, the head of the guard calls him Chief so he’s important enough.  
  
(he already hates this hierarchy they’re establishing, just like they did on the Ark. )

He hands off the two girls, explaining where they found Mel and the grounder attack. Bellamy’s about to move on to Finn, Murphy, and Sterling when the she-devil herself, the guard captain, comes stalking forward, tazer already out, expecting Bellamy to fight.  
  
(good.)

Octavia moves in front of him and he can help but notice how much she’s changed in such little time. She looks stronger; harder too, and he isn’t sure he’s happy about that (though he fully recognizes that it’s an inevitability in a place like this) but, before he can pull her back Dr. Griffin is stepping out of the Ark and ordering the guard captain to stop.

He doesn’t understand why she listens _but then he sees the pin._

Bellamy wants to ask what happened to Kane (figures he wouldn’t give up such a prestigious position without a fight) but he doesn’t get the chance; she’s already fretting over Mel and Monroe, checking them out and he doesn’t realize he isn’t paying attention until her voice, sharp and stern cuts in.

_Bellamy._

His eyes jerk to her face and he realizes she’s asking him what happened (it’s annoying as shit to repeat himself, too, but he will anyway) while helping them towards her make-shift medical station (which is really just one of the few places within the fallen Ark ship that isn’t leaking or dangerous). So, he repeats himself, tells her how they found Mel, that Sterling died saving her, and that Finn and Murphy went off to keep looking for their people.

“I only came back to make sure these two got here safe. Me and O are leaving again as soon as it’s morning. The faster we find that camp, the faster we get our people back and you get your daughter back.” Bellamy is waiting for her to argue, just as Kane did, fully prepared to fight his way out or sneak out at night again.

Instead, he gets another voice entirely.

“Well, I can tell you that’s not where they are.”

That voice. He hasn’t heard that voice in what feels like too long (which is odd considering usually _that voice_ is nagging him, or chastising him, or ordering him to do something he doesn’t want to do) and when he turns she’s there, face messed up like she’s been in a fight but there.

“Princess. “ He doesn’t move to hug her like he did Octavia. That isn’t them. But he does shift ever-so-slightly and, when her lips lift just a _scant_ centimeter (because she doesn’t want them too, he knows she doesn’t; she wants to pretend she hates the nickname but he doesn’t think she really does anymore) it’s _enough_ to relax him.

She looks like she wants to say something, what he isn’t sure, but instead she moves to help her mother, splinting Mel’s arm while Abby works on Monroe’s leg (and Bellamy standing there like an absolute moron).

Then she fills him in on the rest of them (forty-eight, such a low number) and these so-called Mountain Men draining grounders (and he doesn’t like grounders in the least bit but it still sets his stomach wrong, especially knowing his people are trapped in their, like prisoners). He mentions Finn and Murphy again (her jaws twitches and her eyebrows furrow at the mention of Murphy; something he’ll definitely have to explain later) and she agrees they need to go find them.

Her mother doesn’t.

Somewhere, Bellamy understands that Abby Griffin just got her daughter back and is probably terrified of losing her (he wouldn’t have, before, but now he considers how he’d feel if this was Octavia) but it’s something they have to do.

“They’re our people,” and, “we can’t take on the Mountain Men without them.”

She doesn’t want to agree, that’s clear, and Clarke asks Bellamy to step out before the arguing starts.

He finds Octavia with Raven, brings them up to date, and isn’t surprised when both girls agree with him and Clarke (less about Murphy, more about Finn).

Bellamy feels eyes on him too, the guard captain, and he hates it. Under her gaze and under Kane’s he still feels like a criminal; a murderer and it makes his skin itch. So, he goes as far to the edge of camp as he can do without having a guard on his ass about fucking _safety_ of all things.

He’s so annoyed about it that, as soon as Clarke walks up, it’s the first thing he says.

“We survived without them. Without their guidance or the fucking supplies they said would be waiting for us. We survived, we killed, we fought a war and they treat us like _kids._ “His anger is red hot, burning in his lungs with unspoken words. He had been too busy looking for her, for Octavia, and their group to complain.

He’s almost relieved when the look on Clarke’s face says she agrees.

“My mom gave in—as long as we wait until morning. “

It could be worse. They could have to sneak out, run away (which would be significantly harder after he did it the first time, he’s sure) so Bellamy just nods and sighs before taking a seat on the wet ground, looking towards the large landmass that was none other than Mount Weather. After a second Clarke joins him, knees bumping as she settles in beside him.

“I thought you were dead.”

The admission comes five minutes into their silence and, when he spares a glance in her direction, her eyes are on the mountain too, not him.

“Finn too. I thought about that last moment over and over again while I was in the damn white room. How there was no way you two could have gotten away in time. That I left you to die—“

He snorts, “You didn’t leave anyone to die, princess. You made a call, one that saved our people. You did good. Besides,” and he grins a little (the shit-eating smirk of a grin he knows gets under her skin) “it takes a lot more than a bit of fire to kill me.”

His attitude works to lighten the mood just a little because she smiles, a scoff on her breath as she shakes her head. “Should have known.”

“Yeah, you should have.” He _tries_ to sound affronted but, it’s hard. “I’m _hurt_ you thought I’d go down so easily. After all this time we’ve spent at each other’s throats I figured you’d know me better than that. Space Walker? _Sure._ But me? Come now, princess—“

“Okay, okay, I get.” And she _laughs._ It’s soft but it’s _there_ and he realizes he hasn’t heard that sound in a while (since Unity Day, maybe) and it feels him with a relief he hasn’t felt since he saw Octavia again. It warms his skin; the reminder that his partner is back. Annoying or not (and she’s _definitely_ annoying) he wasn’t so sure he could do this without her. “It takes more than fire and grounders to take out the all-mighty King Bellamy—“

“At least you know, now. “ He matches her smile with a grin before dark eyes shift back to the mountain’s silhouette.

“We’ll save them, Clarke. All of them. We can. You and me. “

She looks at him almost quizzically and he corrects himself, “We’ll lead, I mean. We’ll find Finn and Murphy and we’ll storm that god damn place if we have to. Miller, Jasper, Monty—it doesn’t matter how much cake they feed them, princess, they’re _loyal._ They’ll raise hell.”

“Speaking of.” She draws it out, sending him a pointed look. “You trust Murphy all of a sudden? Did you hit your head? You do kind of look like shit—“

“Watch it, you don’t look so good either—“His lips twitch and then he’s shaking his head, resting his arms on his bent knees. “Sounds crazy, I know but, he saved my life. When we were trying to rescue Mel, the makeshift rope we made came apart. I would’ve fallen to my death if he hadn’t held on but, he did. I owe him that.”

And she’s just _staring_ at him in that damn Clarke way that always makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up because he can never read her god damn face when she does that and it makes him just uncomfortable enough that he snaps a short, “ _What._ ”

“You’ve come a long way Bellamy Blake.” She almost sounds proud and it makes his stomach twist.

“Don’t get me wrong, I _did_ try to kill him. Kane stopped me.”

Because he doesn’t want her to think he’s some saint or, hell, even that he’s _good._ He’s trying to be better, to _do_ better but even though he was, there was still a part of him—

A part of him that agreed with what Finn had been doing. All of it. And that’s something he should tell her; _about Finn_ but, he doesn’t know how. ‘Your boyfriend went crazy on me, princess’ doesn’t exactly have a pleasant ring to it and, they’re having a somewhat pleasant time so s _crew it_ if he’s a little selfish.

Everything has been shit for a while now and, everything will continue to be shit tomorrow morning but, right now? Right now it was okay. It was good.

And he wanted to keep it like that for a bit.

“I’m glad you’re not dead,” she says after a moment and Bellamy can’t help but look at her this time. Clarke looks back, too, her lips turned upwards in the softest of smiles. The light of the camp flickers across her face, putting emphasis on both the contours of her cheekbones but also the cuts and bruises there too.

It’s an odd sort of beautiful.

(but that sounds grossly inappropriate, not to mention _very_ unlike him.)

So, Bellamy settles for a simple, “Me too,” and leaves it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first story on here so feedback would be awesome! it's not much but i'm more of a slow-burn bellarke sort of shipper and i just really wanted to write them reuniting since we have to wait a week for it to actually happen :/ anyway! i hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
